Ron og Hermione og kærlighed
by KAP1
Summary: Ron og Hermione begynder at få følelser for hinanden... eller har de ikke altid være der?


Ron og Hermione - og kærlighed  
  
Ron sad på sin seng med papir og blyant og stirrede ud i luften. Han kunne høre sin mor stå og lave mad i køkkenet nedenunder. Og inde fra Fred og Gorge værelse kunne han høre nogle små brag, som rungede i gulvet.  
  
Han prøvede at samle sine tanker - hvad skulle han dog skrive.? Det havde været så let at invitere Harry over til sommeren, og det havde egentlig heller aldrig været et problem med hende før. men nu var det ligesom om at der var et eller andet forandret.eller var der.? De var jo trods alt bare venner, og det eneste han skulle var at invitere hende over for sommeren - ligesom han havde gjort året før. Og det var jo ikke fordi at han og hende skulle være alene sammen. eller sove sammen for den sags skyld. Harry ville jo også komme og skulle jo sove inde hos ham som han havde gjort alle de forrige somre.  
  
selv om det egentlig kunne være meget rart at være alene sammen med hende. og sove sammen med hende.  
  
Ron kunne mærke at han rødmede, bare ved tanken. og han skyndte sig at give sig selv et lille klap på kinden, samtidig med at han næsten lydløst mumlede  
  
" dit fjols. I er bare venner, andet bliver det aldrig til - for øvrigt kan det jo være at hun slet ikke vil - det kan jo være at hun skal over og besøge Viktor Krum"  
  
Han mærkede hvordan han blev helt tør i halsen.  
  
Ron blev lynhurtigt revet ud af sine tanker da han hørte en meget velkendt stemme  
  
"Nu er den da helt galt med ham, nu er han også begyndt at snakke højt om hende"  
  
Ron kiggede forskrækket på Fred og Gorge, som åbenbart var listet ind på hans værelse mens han sad fordybet i sine. tanker.  
  
Både Fred og Gorge stod nu og lavede et såkaldt stykke, som skulle forestille at være en parodi på Romeo og Julie.  
  
Fred havde stilet sig op på Rons seng og råbte nu ud i luften med en skinger stemme "Ronnie, åh, Ronnie, hvor er du min Ronnie Weasley. Gorge som havde lagt sig på knæ foran Fred råbte så højt at hele Weasley huset ikke kunne undgå at hører det "åhh, Hermione, min elskelige. Jeg Ronnie Weasley eeeeelsker..  
  
Netop nu blev Gorge afbrudt af Rons pude, som han havde kastet i hovedet på Gorge.  
  
Ron var ildrød i hovedet af raseri.(eller var det fordi han var flov?)  
  
"kan i så forsvinde ud af mit værelse"  
  
Fred og Gorge kiggede på hinanden og brast så begge sammen i latter  
  
"Ronnie er forelsket" drillede de  
  
"jeg er ikke forelsket i Hermione, og forsvind så" råbte Ron - tvillingerne brast i latter igen, men begyndte at gå ud at Rons værelse samtidig med at Fred påtog sig den skingrer stemme igen og råbte "åhh Ronnie, jeg eeeelsker når du kommandere med mig.."  
  
Ron løb hen til døren og smækkede den i hovedet på tvillingerne.  
  
Han satte sig hen på sengen hvor han havde siddet før, inden han blev afbrudt af hans to irriterende tvillingebrødre.  
  
Han kiggede ned på papiret og begyndte at skrive:  
  
Kære Hermione Hvordan har du det? Her går det godt, men der er ikke så meget at lave. Jeg har inviteret Harry over for resten af sommerferien, og jeg tænkte på om du også havde lyst til at komme - du kunne sove inde på Ginny's værelse. Bare send uglen tilbage med svar  
  
Kærlig hilsen Ron  
  
Ron kiggede ned på papiret. Det var vist det. Han satte brevet fast til uglens ben og åbnede vinduet så den kunne flyve.  
  
Hermione læste brevet igennem igen.  
  
Kære Hermione, og kærlig hilsen Ron - mon det kunne betyde noget?  
  
Hermione, som havde haft en yderst kedelig ferie, var glad for at have fået et brev fra sin ven, men hun fik sommerfugle i maven når hun tænkte på at han havde skrevet Kærlig.  
  
Hermione skyndte sig at tage papir og pen frem og begyndte straks at skrive:  
  
Kære Ron Jeg har haft det godt, men kedet mig lidt. Det er ikke helt det samme uden dig..og Harry omkring sig. Selvfølgelig vil jeg komme over til dig. Kan din far ikke tilslutte vores pejs, så jeg kan rejse over til jer med susepulver? Skal vi bare sige at jeg kommer i morgen aften? Glæder mig meget til at se dig.jer alle sammen. Hjertelig hilsen Hermione  
  
Ron stirrede måbende på det nyåbnede brev  
  
Hjertelig hilsen.  
  
Åhh, hun skriver sikkert også sådan til Harry, tænkte Ron, men han havde stadig et lille smil på læben. Pludselig blev han bleg.  
  
i morgen aften. jammen det må jo så blive i aften.men Harry kommer først i næste uge.skal jeg være alene med Hermione i en hel uge.  
  
Ron mærkede panikken sprede sig. Men pludselig fik han et sagligt smil på.  
  
Alene med Hermione.en hel uge.  
  
Håber i nød den. det er min allerførste fanfichistorie, så i må bærer lidt over med mig. I må meget gerne skrive om den er dårlig eller god. Hvis der er flerstemning for det, vil jeg med glæde foresætte min lille søde historie  
  
Hele Weasley-familien stod ved pejsen og ventede på Hermione. Ron kiggede nervøst på det store ur, og han kunne mærke at hans hænder blev mere og mere klamme for hvert minut der gik.  
  
Ginny kiggede med et mærkeligt blik på Ron  
  
"hold så op med at bevæge dig så uroligt - for guds skyld, det er bare Hermione der kommer - du ved, din VEN. Hvis jeg ikke vidste bedre ville jeg tro at du var en "lille" smule forelsket i hende"  
  
Ginny (som udmærket godt vidste at Ron havde flere følelser for Hermione end han egentlig gav udtryk for) blinkede frækt til ham.  
  
George og Fred lå nede på gulvet og bankede i jorden af grin.  
  
Ron sprang på Fred og George og det udløste en masse råben og skrigen fra alle Weasley - medlemmerne.  
  
Ron stod og slog George i maven da han pludselig blev klar over at det ikke kun var Weasley - familien som stod og så på ham og tvillingernes optrin. Han hævede hovedet og så. det smukkeste han i sit liv havde set; Hermione. ^^^^^^^^^^ Hermione, som var dukket op helt ubemærket, stod og trippede nervøst fra fod til fod. Af det der foregik foran hende kunne hun kun skimte en masse røde hoveder der stak op hist og her, og hun kunne se på de andre Weasley medlemmer at de var dybt interresseret i opvisningen  
  
"hm, hm", prøvede hun - men uden noget resultat.  
  
Pludselig Så hun at Ron havde fået øje på hende.  
  
Han havde stået og slået George - eller var det Fred i maven, men da han så hende, rejste han sig hurtigt op. Gud hvor er han blevet høj tænkte Hermione  
  
Og han er blevet bredskuldret - mon han har trænet?.  
  
Hermione stod et øjeblik og måbede over Rons brystkasse - da familien Weasley ikke havde særlig mange penge, var det meget begrænset for hvor meget tøj de hver især havde. Rons bluse var tydeligt et nummer for lille, men I Hermiones øjne sad den perfekt - den fremhævede hans muskuløse arme, og brystkasse.  
  
Så fald dog ned - han er jo bare Ron for guds skyld.  
  
Hermione vågnede af sin trance og fik fremstammet  
  
"Hej Alle sammen, hvor er det godt at se jer. "  
  
Fru Weasley kom farende hen til Hermione og gav hende et stort kram, så hun var ved at kvældes. Hun gik selv hen til Ginny og krammede hende. Nu var det Rons tur  
  
Ok, Hermione. Du skal bare give ham et kram og så er det det. Du har givet Ron kram masser af gange, denne gang er ikke anderledes  
  
Hermione gik forsigtigt hen imod Ron, som bare stod og stirrede måbende på hende.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hun var virkelig blevet smuk - smukkere end hun altid havde været. Ron så hvordan hendes ellers så krusede hår, var blevet samlet i en tyk hestehale. Det gjorde hende bare endnu smukkere. Hun var let solbrun og var det make-up hun havde på? Han så på hendes lysegrønne sommerkjole der fremhævede alle hendes former  
  
Woaw. har Hermione altid haft dem???? Hun har sandelig forandret sig siden sidst jeg så hende  
  
Pludselig blev Ron vækket ud af sine drømmerier, da den smukkeste pige i verden pludselig stod lige foran ham  
  
"Hej Ron.Godt at se dig igen. (pinlig tavshed)"  
  
Hermione stillede sig på tæer, så hun kunne nå armene rundt om ham - og give ham et kram.  
  
Ron svang hænderne rundt om hendes talje og holdt hende ind til sig.  
  
Ron hviskede sagte "jeg har sådan savnet dig Mione" ind i hendes øre Sådan stod de så, mens de begge kunne mærke sommerfugle i maven, og de ville sikket være blevet stående sådan hvis det ikke var fordi at de hørte Fred og George lave mærkelige kysselyde med munden.  
  
Hermione og Ron slap hurtigt hinanden, og kiggede begge rødmende ned i jorden.  
  
"så er det vidst på tide at få Hermiones bagage op på Ginnys værelse" sagde Fru Weasley. "Ron hjælper du Hermione med bagagen? - så vil jeg gå ud og lave mad. Du er sikket meget sulten Hermione"  
  
Så traskede Fru Weasley ud i køkkenet og Fred og George forlod stuen, stadig i gang med små kysselyde.  
  
Ginny trak Hermione i armen "kom så, lad bare Ron bære bagagen, vi to skal rigtig tøsesnakke. Jeg har ikke haft andre piger at snakke med end min mor. Og alle drengene i dette hus er ved at drive mig til vanvid", sagde Ginny mens hun skævede efter Fred og George.  
  
"hallo, jorden kalder Ron, hørte du ikke hvad mor sagde, eller havde du for travlt med at stirrer på Hermiones kjole?" råbte Ginny drillene til Ron  
  
Ron som faktisk havde stået og stirret på Hermione, kiggede hurtigt væk og tog Hermiones bagage, mens han begyndte at gå op mod Ginnys værelse.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ginny og Hermione sad på Ginnys værelse. De havde lige spist, og var begge godt mætte.  
  
"du Ginny, kan du huske dengang du var forelsket i Harry?"  
  
Ginny kiggede allerførst forvirret på Hermione, men rødmede sagte mens hun sagde at jo det kunne hun da godt. Hvordan skulle hun nogen sinde kunne glemme det, tænkte hun inde i sig selv. Og for at gøre det hele endnu mere besværligt havde hun aldrig rigtig glemt De følelser hun havde haft for Harry - for skulle hun være helt ærlig over for sig selv, så var hun sikker på at hun elskede ham endnu mere nu end hun havde gjort dengang - nu var hun bare ikke så genert over for ham mere, men forelsket i ham.det var hun helt klart stadig.  
  
"hallo Ginny, du sidder og drømmer." lød det irriteret fra Hermione  
  
"her sidder jeg og prøver at føre en samtale og så høre du ikke en gang efter. Lige så snart man nævner navnet Harry."  
  
Pludselig stoppede Hermione. Hun kiggede over på Ginny, som havde fået den berømte røde Weasley - farve i ansigtet.  
  
"sig at det er løgn Ginny. Ginny, du er da ikke stadig forelsket i Harry?...er du vel?"  
  
Ginny, som nu var så rød i hovedet som en tomat, og som samtidig prøvede ikke at få øjenkontakt med Hermione fik fremstammet  
  
"jeg...tror vist..aldrig at.jeg sådan...rigtig.du ved.sådan stoppede med ..at være forelsket i..du ved..ham"  
  
Hermione kiggede allerførst måbende på Ginny. Så smilede hun pludselig bredt og begyndte at klappe i hænderne af begejstring  
  
"uhh Ginny, Dig og Harry ville altså bare være sådan et sødt par. Hvorfor har du aldrig sagt det til ham? Hvorfor siger du det ikke når ham kommer resten af sommeren?"  
  
Denne gang var det Ginny, der smilede bredt  
  
"fint nok. jeg gør det"  
  
Hermione grinte og skulle til at sige noget, da Ginny afbrød hende  
  
"hvis du altså gør det samme med Ron!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- 


End file.
